


Forever Mine

by cirrcie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 22? 21?, BillDip, Gen, I won't scar you xD, M/M, Older!Dipper, Some sad stuff, but don't worry it turns happy, dipper's like, don't worry y'all, eh, he's old enough, just a lil' bit of rev!Bill, trust me - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrcie/pseuds/cirrcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't stand the idea of his Pine Tree dying. A demon is immortal, a human is not.<br/>But is it possible to immortalize a human if you're an all-powerful demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this as quickly as I can.  
> Sorry for any long waiting if that ever comes up ;^;

“Bill, I told you, I _can_ and I _will_ die someday!”

Bill cringed as Dipper let those horrible and foul-tasting words out of his mouth. The demon _loathed_ those words. He _loathed_ the fact that the human he fell in love with would be leaving this world someday and never coming back.

Bill had never given much thought to Pine Tree dying until one day, a year into their relationship, Dipper asked him one, simple question, “Bill, where do we humans go when we die?”

The demon had refused to answer and instead told him not to think about it anymore. And yet, the young adult kept begging and begging, and Bill just kept refusing, because he didn’t want to burden his boyfriend with such information that only he held. The topic had been the cause of most of their arguments after that day the subject was brought up.

“But Pine Tree, you _can’t!_ ” the demon wailed helplessly, light shades of blue appearing at the tips of his already-limp hair, which was usually blond and scruffy.

“Bill, for the thousandth time, I will!” The brunette still proceeded in trying to argue back, even though he had long registered that the demon’s hair was turning blue, “I’m just like every other human being on this planet, you dumb dorito! I’m not special; I’ll die eventually when I grow old. You’ll just have to deal with it!”

After nearly screaming that last sentence, Dipper stormed out of the Shack, leaving a cold and empty atmosphere in his wake.

“Fine, Bill said quietly, trying to hide his pain. A single tear rolled down his face, as he repeated the word again through gritted teeth.

“ _Fine_ ,”

* * *

Dipper crashed through the trees, leaving behind tramped grass and snapped twigs and branches lying on the slightly sodden forest ground. Never-ending bunches of glimmering leaves hit his face as he kept on running, but he didn't care. He wanted to get away. Get away from the house. Get away from everything.

It wasn't rare for Dipper to go into the forest to isolate himself, especially after arguments with Bill. The brunette often took comfort in the quiet and serene woods, with the soft rustle of evergreen leaves and the crystal-clear twitter of the bluebirds on the pine trees. There was a small clearing near the edge of the forest, several meters in. Dipper usually came here for the tranquility and peace, or to escape humanity and be by himself. The place worked its calming magic every single time, despite the frightful events that had occurred there during the years Dipper stayed in Gravity Falls.

The young adult eventually got to the clearing, jogging a few more paces before coming to a stop in the middle. With his steps ever so quiet, he walked over to the old log that, surprisingly had not rotted even though it had been there since Dipper was twelve, laid near the edge of the clearing. The brunette knelt down and sat on the log, well more like the moss, and put his face in his hands. Without meaning to, he closed his eyes and started crying. The only sounds in the clearing were the occasional sniffs, but other than that, the young adult’s crying was silent.

He hated how his boyfriend was going to immortal, to continue life as it was after he had died. He hated how the demon couldn't just accept the fact that dying was eventually going to come.

But most of all, he hated the fact that he would have to part with Bill, who he had come to love. He was just as upset as the demon was, if not then even more. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Bill, and Bill staying in the world of the living while he went to wherever people went when they died.

Slowly, Dipper slid down onto the log, ignoring the moss which was damp from the recent rainfall. He had cried so much that he was now tired, and he couldn't bring himself to go back to the Shack to face the demon he ran away from. His eyelids were heavy with tiredness, also slightly swollen from the tears, and he slipped into a deep sleep before he could stop himself.

Although the clearing _was_ peaceful and silent at the time he drifted off, there could always be dangerous creatures lurking about for their next meal and the woods were almost never completely and utterly safe. It's never a good idea to fall asleep in the woods at dusk.


	2. Trouble

Mabel Pines ran through the Shack, calling out her twin’s name, “Dipperrr! Dipper?”

She walked back down the stairs for tenth time again, hoping to see Dipper coming through the door, and was greeted with the same thing again; the empty Shack.

Dipper wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Mabel plonked down onto the faded couch and started running her hands through her hair. She tried and convinced herself that her brother would be okay, just in the woods doing studying whatever weird plant he found about. She tried to convince herself that usually he took this long outside, and this was normal.

But she sensed something was wrong, and it didn’t seem quite right. Of course, with Dipper and Mabel being twins, Mabel never gave a doubt when it came to sensing that her bro-bro was in danger. It was nearly twilight, and Dipper never stayed out this late. Mabel paced back and forth across the small area of the living room, biting her bottom lip and combing her hands through her thick hair over and over again. Her worry was growing with each step she took.

“Shooting Star?” A soft voice sounded from the entrance to the living room. Bill’s hair had turned back to its usual state again, golden and scruffy, but his expression was miserable and his body slouched. Mabel quickly looked up from the floor at the sound of her name and met Bill’s eyes. Mabel was always the one to put others’ happiness before hers. So as soon as she saw the defeated look on his face, she immediately pushed aside her worry and walked up to him.

“Bill, are you okay?”Mabel asked, hurriedly wiping away her own worried expression and stepping across the space to Bill. The demon still had that empty look on his face, and Mabel couldn’t help but reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Now Bill, tell me. What’s wrong?” Mabel’s voice was soft but firm. Pretty soon she had led Bill to sit down on the couch and tell her everything about his argument with Dipper. The twin sat quietly on the floor beside the couch and listened patiently to everything Bill said.

“Shooting Star, I don’t know what to do,” Bill finally finished in a defeated tone that the Twins had only heard a few times, in the years that they all lived together in the Shack. Mabel was still thinking over what Bill had just told her, and as she went over the information, all the pieces seemed to click into place.

She gave a gasp, one that was a little _too_ melodramatic. Despite his misery, Bill still glanced down at Mabel and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Bill,” Mabel started out slowly, wanting the demon to understand every word she said, “Do you know where Dipper went?”

Bill gave Mabel a curious look, as he had already explained to her that Dipper left the Shack after the argument. He repeated what he said anyway, “Dipper left the Shack,”

“Yeah, I know _that_ , but do you know where he went _after_ he left the Shack?” Mabel asked, a streak of sarcasm in her tone.

Bill immediately said no. He didn’t even have to give his answer any thought, because he actually _didn’t_ know where Dipper had gone.

“Why do you want to know?” The demon asked Mabel curiously. The sorrowful look that had been on his face earlier was now replaced with an inquisitive expression.

“Bill, I’m _worried_ about Dipper. It’s nearly night time and he hasn’t been back yet; doesn’t that worry you? With him being your boyfriend and all,” Mabel pointed out to the demon. Her worry had come back, however much she had tried to bury it.

Bill crossed his arms and pouted, “Shooting Star, do you not trust my connection to Dipper? I haven’t sensed _anything_ , and if I did I would’ve been out in the forest right now instead of chatting with you,”

Mabel had forgotten about how, as Bill grew closer to Dipper, the demon had begun to form some sort of connection between him and the brunette. This “sense” usually give Bill some sort of a warning when Dipper was in danger and was incredibly helpful when Dipper went out into the woods to do God-knows-what.

“I-I do. But doesn’t it seem strange to you, Bill? Dipper _never_ stays out this late,” Mabel confided to the demon, who sat fidgeting with the long sleeves of his sweater. Mabel would’ve thought he wasn’t paying any attention at all before he spoke up again.

“Oh, you don’t know your sibling, Shooting Star,” the demon grinned, presenting his unusually pearl-white teeth, “He _always_ stays out late, it’s just that-“

Whatever Bill was about to say was cut off by a howl that rang throughout the Shack. It was high-pitched, and Mabel winced as it pierced her ears. Bill, however, had suddenly turned very serious, and his face showed that he seemed to be thinking over something.

“Bill.. _what was that?_ ” Mabel questioned, trying to keep her voice calm despite her pounding heart. Something was _very_ wrong now, and Mabel no longer held any doubt. She stood up and headed for the door leading outside, but Bill pulled on her arm and held her back. Mabel whipped her head around and glared at the demon.

“Bill, what are you doing? I’m going to find Dipper!” she pulled her hand out of the demon’s grip and turned to go again before Bill spoke up in a calm but commanding voice.

“Shooting Star, stay here. _I’m_ going to find Dipper,”

With a snap of his fingers, the blond disappeared in a flash of blue flame.

* * *

Dipper awoke to the sound of growling, low and taking on a slight echo in the emptiness of the woods. He cautiously lifted his head from the moss covered log, tear-stained face now dry, and looked around at his surroundings. It was night time now, and he could barely see anything past the edge of the little clearing he was in. The trees surrounding it were all shrouded in deep darkness in comparison to the moonlit area he was in. The only source of light emitted from the nearly-round moon and the glowing stars above his head.

The growling hadn’t stopped, and Dipper kept swiveling his head around, trying to pinpoint the source of the growling but failing to. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere all around him, but the brunette assumed that was just an effect of the echo given off.

Then all too late, Dipper turned around and realized glowing yellow eyes were gazing at him coldly, void of any emotion or feeling. The brunette fell back onto the firm ground with a startled gasp and a very audible thump, which wasn't exactly a great idea as the sounds prompted the creature to move a little out of the shadows. Remembering what he read in the journals about large woodland animals, Dipper tried as quietly as he could to edge backwards, away from the animal, little by little. He didn’t get very far before the creature padded out from the cloak of darkness it wore just a moment ago.

From his view on the ground, this creature seemed ginormous to Dipper, all muscle and matted, brown fur. The thing had the sharp-snouted head of a wolf, and the massive body of a grizzly bear. Its harsh yellow eyes seemed to stare straight through him. Dipper scrambled to recall if he’d ever read about this creature in any three of the journals, but he couldn’t bring anything up. He had never seen such an animal in any of the journals, and the thought of this made him sweat nervously. Without any information, he had no clue how to defeat this creature or save himself. He was lost.

While adrift in thought trying to remember any information, _any at all_ , the wolf-headed bear suddenly leaped straight at him without any warning. Its growl turned into a high-pitched snarl as it attempted to pounce onto the defenseless brunette. Fortunately, Dipper rolled out of the way just in time, his fast reaction developed from years of dealing with mythical creatures. His heartbeat sped up as the adrenaline ran through his veins. Multiple choices flew through Dipper’s head, so quick that he didn’t even have the time to contemplate each option. Should he run? Should he stay and fight? _Should he call for help?_

The bearwolf was charging at him now, letting out a howl that sounded very much like a battle cry to Dipper. The brunette gave a quick glance around himself for anything he could’ve used as a weapon. As he frantically searched for _something_ he could use to defend himself with, the bearwolf kept pouncing at him, trying again and again when it missed. Dipper was getting exhausted having to try and dodge every strike and every jump the animal made.

And then, bingo. From the corner of his eye, Dipper spotted a fallen branch, almost as long as a spear. It had a sharp tip and Dipper was sure it was perfect for combat. After the eighth time the creature pounced, it let out an ear-splitting cross between a roar and a screech, the sound that was produced was full of rabid frustration. Dipper winced a little bit, but quickly gathered his sense and made a beeline for the branch he had saw before.

The branch was a little past the tree line, and half of it was hidden by the shadows. Dipper had no trouble locating it, though. When he reached it, he picked it up and speedily turned around, only to be met with the eyes of the bearwolf. Not wasting a moment, Dipper raised the branch above his head and pushed it forward, forcefully driving the sharp tip into one of the creature’s yellow eyes.

The bearwolf stumbled backwards, clumsy paws clawing at its wounded eye. It let out another frustrated roar, only this time there was pain in it. Then the animal quieted down and emitted a soft whimpering. Dipper would’ve thought he had defeated this monster before the animal lashed out with one of its giant paws and scratched Dipper’s chest.

The brunette took a few moments to register what had just happened before he let out a pained cry. Four bright red claw marks appeared on his chest, the claw had drove deep into his skin and flesh. The blood started as a trickle, but quickly became a downfall and stained his abdomen a bright red. Dipper counted to five with shaky breaths and then ignored the pain. He ran straight at the bear, holding the branch like it was a medieval weapon and he was the soldier wielding it. But he wasn’t fast enough, with the blood loss slowing him down. The bearwolf had somehow predicted he was going to run, and before Dipper got close enough to do any harm, the animal let out a booming roar and bit down on the young adult’s leg.

The fangs tore through skin and tissue.

Dipper gritted his teeth in pain before he fell to the ground; he was too fatigued to hold himself up for any longer. The bite was enough to immobilize the brunette, and the bearwolf let go of the leg before stepping closer, its broad figure looming over Dipper’s body like impending death.

The young adult cursed under his breath. He could move no longer. He could barely breathe. His bitten leg was now gushing up blood by the second and Dipper was beginning to feel incredibly faint from the massive blood loss.

The bearwolf’s eyes glinted, like it was smiling at the prey it had caught. This was it. Dipper knew he couldn’t save himself now. Oh why did he have to be so dumb to fall asleep in the forest? Even a toddler would’ve been smart enough to not wander off into the woods, let alone _fall asleep_. Dipper accepted his fate while scolding himself. He would die by bearwolf. The brunette closed his eyes and waited for 5 seconds. Then he waited for 10, and still nothing came. Was he dead already?

Dipper opened his eyes and they immediately widened at the scene before him. A blur of golden hair, and a flash of red liquid. The corners of Dipper's mouth turned up, forming a small smile.

Then his vision blurred.

And he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

“ _Bill..._ ” the brunette said softly, before he fainted and fell into a pitch black void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I'm really sorry about the second part of this chapter. I'm afraid I'm not that good at writing fighting and action :'D


	3. Rescue

Leaving bloody entrails and remains on the blood-stained forest floor, Bill left the neat pile of limbs and body parts he made and walked over to Dipper’s fallen body. The demon knelt down and gently lifted the young adult into his arms, careful not to nudge Dipper’s bitten calf.

“Kid, you’re in so much trouble,” Bill mumbled to himself, a small smile on his face despite the harsh words. He started off towards the direction of the house, carrying his unconscious Dipper bridal-style. After taking a few steps forward, the blond came to a stop and decided that Dipper didn’t have enough blood left in his body to last the entire walk back to the Shack. The demon quickly snapped his fingers, and still holding Dipper in his arms, his body was engulfed in a blue flame.

* * *

Mabel was pacing around the Shack again, chewing on her thick brown hair, when Bill and Dipper appeared in the doorway. Mabel’s jaw went slack, and her hair fell out of her mouth, part of it wet with saliva.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Shooting Star,” Bill took large and brisk steps into the living room, and with great care, set Dipper down onto the couch. His stern voice quickly snapped Mabel out of her shocked trance, she closed her mouth and hurried over to her twin. Mabel’s eyes widened as soon as she saw her injured brother, and she fought to hold back tears.

“D-Dipper?”

Bill seemed to fairly calm and composed, despite all that was happening. He took one glance at Dipper, who was still unconscious, and another at Mabel, who was just staring at Dipper’s bitten leg with an empty expression.

“Go clean up his wounds, Shooting Star. He’s not dead.. yet,” Bill ordered Mabel. He then, hesitantly, gave her a soft pat on her head, something that he only did for Dipper to usually calm him down. Mabel absentmindedly nodded and walked out of the living room, her footsteps heavy on the old floorboards.

Bill watched her go and then looked back down at Dipper.

He gave a heavy sigh and mumbled, with a hint of amusement, “Dumb kid,”

The demon brushed back the thick bangs from Dipper’s forehead, revealing the young adult’s birthmark. Bill didn’t hesitate to lean down and give the brunette a soft peck on the birthmark constellation. The corners of Dipper’s mouth turned slightly up, and the young adult seemed to relax and lean a little more into the couch.

Bill sat down onto the old carpet and waited for Mabel, who soon came back with a dripping towel and a sprayer filled with a clear liquid. The young woman hurried to Bill’s side, and started spraying Dipper’s leg wound first. Bill looked on with an expressionless face, even when Dipper’s teeth gritted with anguish as the alcohol stung. Pretty soon, Mabel had cleaned up both wounds, and the blood only appeared in small beads on the surface.

“Aren’t you going to bring him to the hospital, Bill?” Mabel said after she was done. She had calmed down a bit and that frantic anxiety that was on her face earlier had turned into mild concern and a determined look.

Bill lifted his left hand and a small sea-blue flame appeared in his palm. Mabel raised an eyebrow at him, clearly showing that she had no idea what he was attempting to indicate. The demon let out an annoyed grumble and turned back to Dipper.

“Bill, answer my question!” Mabel had an annoyed tone and a frown on her face, “I want to know how we’re going to save my brother!”

“Healing powers, kid,” Bill said simply, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world, and that everyone should know that. Mabel merely oh’ed and sat back onto her knees like an obedient spectator that was waiting for her show to start.

Bill was still facing Dipper, but Mabel could see that his hands were now being slowly engulfed in blue flame. The demon then put both of his hands on the bite in Dipper’s leg, and held them there as the fire spread all over the wound. The fire never immersed Dipper’s whole leg, but seemed to only stay in the area that was bitten. Mabel quickly stood up in protest, thinking Bill was burning her brother, but was just as quickly hushed by Bill.

The blond had a look of pure concentration on his face, and beads of sweat appeared above his pursed lips. As Mabel watched on, slightly entranced, she promptly realized that the fire didn’t burn Dipper at all, and the skin was actually melding back together over the bite marks.

Mabel stood up and went to take a closer look at Dipper’s leg. The transformation was almost magical, it seemed. In place of where the bite marks had been, there was now fresh and healthy skin, as if Dipper had never been bitten in the first place. Mabel then recognized that Bill hadn’t gotten to healing the claw marks on Dipper’s chest yet. She frowned at the claw marks, then up at Bill.

“Why haven’t you healed his chest yet?” she asked, with a perplexed expression on her face.

The demon shrugged as the fire disappeared from his hands. Streaks of blood had been smeared onto the palms of his hands, and he briskly wiped them off on his jeans.

“Those can heal on their own without my help,” the demon said matter-of-factly as he suddenly snapped his fingers. Dipper awoke with a gasp and sat up rapidly, breathing heavily. He blinked hard once, then twice, and then clutched his abdomen with a groan. Mabel quickly knelt down beside Dipper again, and stroked his hair soothingly.

“It’s okay, bro bro. Your demon boyfriend here saved your life,” Mabel gave Bill a look of gratitude and received a wink in return. She turned back to her brother and stood up. The demon beside her took one step closer and leaned into Dipper’s face, examining it and earning a bright red blush from the brunette. The two stayed in that position for a while and Mabel was beginning to wonder if Bill was planning to “engage” in something before the demon opened his palm and presented something to Dipper.

“Deer teeth. For you, kid!” The demon grinned charmingly and tossed the handful of real deer teeth at Dipper. The brunette shrunk back in shock and looked up at Bill with a frown that said demon found adorable. Dipper slowly lowered himself down back into the couch again and held up one of the deer teeth, still freshly coated in vibrant, red blood. The brunette forced a smile at Bill, though he was incredibly disgusted on the inside.

“Pfft,” The demon grinned at the weak attempt Dipper made, “Mabel, go get some bandages,”

“Please?”

The demon growled in annoyance, “ _Please_ ,”

Mabel smiled, revealing her perfectly straight teeth, and ran off in the direction of the bathroom once again. As Dipper absentmindedly watched Mabel leave the living room, Bill took a chance and gave the brunette a small peck on his birthmark once again.

“ _Bill!_ ”

* * *

“Come here, kid,” Bill beckoned to Dipper to follow him. When the brunette showed hints of uncertainty, Bill held Dipper in the grasp of his blue fire. Dipper gasped in surprise and closed his eyes. He expected a burning sensation, but nothing came. The demon grinned smugly and pulled Dipper to his side with his magic.

“Bill, you can’t just _pull_ people to you when they don’t want to move,” Dipper scolded Bill lightly, but there was more than just an indication of amusement in the brunette’s voice. The blond set Dipper down and patted the young adult’s fluffy brown hair.

Dipper smiled sheepishly at said demon and then asked him with an interested expression, “What’d you want me for?”

Bill seemed taken aback, and his posture seemed defensive, with his nose stuck up and arms crossed, “What? Can’t a demon spend time with his favorite Pine Tree?”

A furious blush took over Dipper’s face and he playfully nudged Bill, “Fine.. What do you wanna do?”

Bill pretended to think considerately (even though he already had the idea on his mind) before he grinned and pulled on Dipper’s arm.

“Come on, Pine Tree,”

Dipper only blushed more and followed the blond demon.


	4. Immortalization

Bill led the brunette into the woods, the morning sun making everything around them seem like they were giving off a vibrant glow. The trees and the bushes had golden outlines, the same shades of color as the hair of Bill. The two walked along the worn path, Bill holding Dipper’s hand gently. He looked down at the brunette, who was looking up at the lofty pine trees that stretched into the sky. The demon smiled a little bit at how small and young the brunette looked in that position, not a day old from the time when he possessed him years ago.

They arrived at the clearing where Dipper had almost died a week ago. The slightly-faded red marks on the dry ground were reminiscent of the blood of both human and beast spilled that day. Dipper took a step back when they arrived, the memories of claws and teeth and growls all flying back into his head, overwhelmingly realistic. Bill laid his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. The demon knew the memories would come back to his Pine Tree, he knew there were loads more of bad memories here, from the summoning to the attack. But there would soon be good memories here, too.

With gentle words that would be considered too tender for a demon, Bill coaxed Dipper to step into the center of the clearing. The brunette was hugging himself and his cap hid the top half of his face under shadow.

“B-Bill, what are we doing here?” he mumbled in a quiet voice. The brunette was visibly shaking, and Bill told himself firmly that it was all for good.

“Shh, Pine Tree. You’ve got a demon with you, don’t worry,” Bill said softly, patting Dipper’s head in the hopes to calm him down.

The brunette hesitated and stood up straight before he asked again, “Yeah, I know _that_. But what did you bring me here for?”

Bill crossed his arms and suddenly looked very pleased, like a prideful preschool child who found satisfaction in the mess of scribbles they had just drawn. The demon smiled so wide it almost looked fake.

“So glad you asked, Pine Tree! Guess what I did?”

Dipper didn’t even get to tell Bill he wasn’t going to guess, before the demon blurted out, “I found a way to immortalize you!”

Dipper stood there taken aback, looking at the demon with a dumbfounded face before he stuttered and said, “Well, are you going to do it here?”

Bill hummed in response, and tousled the brunette’s hair, “Do you want to start?”

Dipper was about to say yes before a thought crossed his mind, “Hold on, what about Mabel?”

The brunette couldn’t stand the thought of being immortal without his twin sister by his side. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to watch his sister grow old and die while he stayed forever young. The brunette ran a hand through his thick brown hair stressfully.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree. I already immortalized your sister,” The demon winked at Dipper. The brunette gave the demon a flabbergasted face, jaw hanging slack and eyes widened.

“You did _what?_ When did this happen?”

Bill gave a casual shrug, “When you were sleeping,”

Dipper grumbled something about “doing things behind my back” and looked back up at the demon, their eyes accidentally locking. Dipper looked away quickly, trying so hard not to blush, but doing so anyway.

“So, what do you say, kid?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Dipper’s lips and it took him a while before he replied with a steady voice, “Sure,”

The demon didn’t even give Dipper a warning before his hands lit ablaze with blue fire, and rose Dipper a meter into the air.

The brunette was tempted to call out to Bill to put him down, but he forced himself to trust the demon. After all, they _had_ been together for 4 years now. He forced himself to stay calm. To take easy and even breaths. Then Dipper gasped when he saw the blue flame swallowing him, starting from the soles of his worn sneakers and stopping just above his head. The brunette squinted through the wall of blue, but could no longer make out a silhouette, let alone a face.

“Bill?” Dipper called out, anxiety and desperation beginning to seep its way into his mind, “Is this what’s supposed to happen?”

“Relax, kid!” the muffled voice of Bill broke through the silent fire, “I know what I’m doing”

Dipper rolled his eyes and just waited for Bill to “do his thing”. Then a warmth started around his neck, like a tepid fog. Dipper took in a breath again, but willed himself to believe, to _know_ , this was okay.

 _He knows what he’s doing, he knows what he’s doing_ , Dipper kept thinking to himself, though he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. He stopped repeating this same sentence over and over again when the heat around his neck grew and grew. What was originally a soft and cozy warmth had now become a raging and feverish heat, holding on with a vice-like grip. Dipper felt like he was being choked with the fire, intense and scalding. Dipper bit his lip to hold in a cry of pain.

All of a sudden, when it seemed like the fire was about to start burning through his skin, the searing heat stopped and Dipper was lowered to the ground again. He felt himself all over and was surprised to find no burn marks, anywhere. But a burning sensation still remained at the back of his neck. Dipper tenderly laid a hand on the back of his neck, but could feel nothing.

 _Strange_ , he thought to himself.

Bill padded over to Dipper’s side and inspected the back of his neck. The brunette faintly blushed as the demon gave an approving hum to himself and let go of the back of his t-shirt.

“What were you expecting to find?” Dipper asked, curiously. He felt for the back of his neck again but still couldn’t feel anything.

“You want to see?” Dipper rolled his eyes at the fact that he could practically _hear_ the grin in the demon’s voice. But he was curious, so he said yes. With a twirl of his hands, Bill suddenly materialized a silver mirror out of thin air. The mirror was edged with a silvery rim that had intricate designs etched into it, hundreds of sophisticated swirls and whirls of mystery.

Dipper snorted when he realized something, “I’m surprised it’s not gold,”

“Just look at it,” And with that, Bill shoved the mirror into Dipper’s face, an image of the back of his neck on it. Dipper briefly considered how Bill could’ve done it but then gave up when he remembered that the demon could do a lot of things that had no explanations to them. Instead, he examined the image in the mirror and found that, on his neck, there was now the mark of a single eye, etched into his skin. As Dipper tried to work out what it meant, Bill’s voice answered his thoughts.

“It marks that you are mine,” Bill explained, with a softness that had suddenly appeared in his tone. He moved closer towards Dipper, so close that Dipper could smell the warm, familiar scent of the demon.

“You’re forever mine, now,” The demon smiled, touching their foreheads together.

Dipper blushed lightly and hummed in response.

“Forever yours,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! By the way, the drawing at the end of this fic is mine, and I apologize for the messiness, it was done with a very little amount of time~ Look out for more incoming BillDip! >W

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to be some drabble but then it turned into this ;v; I always accidentally turn short stories into long ones, and I have no clue how or why. It just naturally becomes long o_O


End file.
